Snake in the Dark
by AJ1ri
Summary: Luna Pairing Snakes are atracted to the dark, or is it the other way around? Oneshot R&R please.


Disclaimer: Mega Man/Rockman belongs to Capcom

Dempa Radio Wave

* * *

A boy is watching a girl from the shadows known as the Dempa world. Her name was Shirogane Luna. She has blond hair made into two diagonal spirals that extend from the back of her head, directed towards opposite sides. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt with a black skirt and pale blue socks that went up almost to her knees. She just turned eighteen today and was awaiting the return of her parents for a family dinner as a celebration.

The boy who watched her, though he wouldn't admit it, was in love with her. Years ago he was in a difficult battle, one that decided the fate of the world. He survived the battle, as did the world of course, but he was seriously injured in the fight, if she had not found him, he would have died. She cared for him for several months after, while he could barely move. She called in the best doctors in the world to treat his serious wounds so he had a complete recovery.

To pass the time, since he could do nothing else, they spoke to each other, talking about them selves and creating a stronger bond between them. At first, it was mostly Luna doing the talking, but the boy eventually warmed up to her. He slowly revealed secrets about himself, like the source of his dempa powers and about his childhood, the burdens he bares. She could not help but feel sad after hearing about his past, she promised him that she would always be here when he needed her. He was confused by this gesture of kindness, he was a loner who took care of himself and never trusted others, yet he found he could not resist putting his trust in her, no, he did not wish to resist. This was an all new experience to him, one that he was grateful for.

He left her house once he recovered, but he stayed near by to watch over her and protect her. He saw those that she called her friends and envied them. he watched her study at school, saw how she enjoyed music, especially that of a girl her age named Hibiki Misora. He sympathized with how she never saw her parents, but at least they were alive. How ever she never saw him, well, except for one incident where she caught him peeping on her taking a bath, she gave him an earful for that, he never did that again.

He continued watching her while sorting out his feeling for several years, with her being none the wiser, or so he thought.

One of her many servants entered the room. "Miss Luna, we have received word from the Master and Mistress. It seems they will not be able to make it home until later tonight. Shall we serve dinner now?" As usual, Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane all ways work, even on their own daughter's birthday.

Luna released a sigh that shouted she was hoping for the impossible. "All right, inform me when it is ready."

"Certainly, Miss Luna." The servant left the room after that.

The boy felt sorry for her, her dinning table was huge and with only her it would be lonely.

She turned her head to where the boy was standing, "This is disappointing, it will feel lonely at that table by myself." She said exactly what the boy thought, he was feeling even closer to her at the moment, though he was confused by her expression. She was smiling and looking him straight in the eyes, but that was impossible, he was in the dempa world, she shouldn't be able to see him. He stood there, trying to understand what she was thinking for a minute before he noticed, her eyes had an unusual green tint to them.

"Surprised? Do you like them? They are special contacts styled visualizers. I placed a special order for them so I could see you while you're trying to hide."

He was speechless. She was aware of his presence the entire time. This realization was enough to make him blush with embarrassment.

"Well, as I said, that table will be lonely by myself, would you like to join me for dinner?"

The boy just stood there, red in the face and shocked, he had never anticipated this, he didn't know what to say or do.

"Solo?"

* * *

A/N: I have only watched the anime (the Japanese version) and never played the games but I think Luna and Solo/Bly(Burai) make a good couple, I'm surprised I can't find a single Fan Fic or Fan Art featuring them together. Maybe it's just me but I would like to see/hear other peoples Ideas about the pair (good or bad). Sorry it's short, I really could not think of much to write. 


End file.
